<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Perdition, a Light by bubblesnail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416128">From Perdition, a Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesnail/pseuds/bubblesnail'>bubblesnail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester Becomes God, Dean Winchester is a God, How I think it will end, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Season/Series 15 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesnail/pseuds/bubblesnail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether the power is a blessing or curse, it's easy to decide what to do when the impossible becomes possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Perdition, a Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me. I haven't fanfic'd in years. And I've only seen a two minute clip on Twitter, not the full episode.  This isn't really a fic. It's a moment. But here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean’s throat closed up and he could hear the sound of his own blood pulsing in his ears. “What?”</p>
<p>“It’s simple,” the divine being said. “You clearly think you would make a better God. So now’s your chance.” They reached out and touched Dean in the center of his forehead with a jolt. “Prove you can do better. Earth’s your problem now.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Consciousness returned in stages for Dean. First he could sense his own body… it was lighter, stronger, and without the aches he’d had this morning. But his perception didn’t stop there. Soon, he could sense more than just this room and it was mere seconds before he knew exactly where Sammy was and (disturbingly) how many pube hairs his little brother had.<p>Things got a bit blurry and painful after that. He partly saw, partly sensed Sam rushing to his side and shouting his name, but Dean was lost in the cacophony of the tens, hundreds, thousands, millions, and then billions of souls crying and pleading and praying and needing and thinking and plotting and loving and scheming and shouting shouting shouting until... </p>
<p>He felt a dark, quiet spot tucked into a crevice between this universe and the next. And there, nestled in its center, was a Light that felt like home. </p>
<p>Soul by soul, Dean contained the chaos of humanity in his head, tamping it down for the most part and obliterating a few who really had it coming along the way. </p>
<p>When finally, at last, he could focus on the here and now, his torso was being cradled in Sammy’s lap and there weren’t words to describe the depths of his brother’s anguish. But Dean didn’t need words. He could feel his brother’s soul-deep pain as if it were his own. </p>
<p>“Sammy. Hey. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“You left me.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckled. “Nah. Takes more than a battle with a deity to shuffle off my mortal coil.”</p>
<p>Disbelief warred with hope in Sam’s heart. “Dean.”</p>
<p>“It’s me. And I hate to do this to you, but I gotta go. Just for a few minutes. I’ll be back.”  </p>
<p>“Go. Go where?”</p>
<p>Dean thought about his light in the darkness and smiled. “I need to go raise someone from perdition.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Then I’ll grip him tight and never let go. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>